


Under the Mistletoe

by febby



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febby/pseuds/febby
Summary: On one of their inuman nights, Joy and Seulgi had finally decided to talk about their unresolved feelings.[TW // Homophobia]
Kudos: 11





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> an entry for velvetyexo's Kodachrome

"Please lang, Seul," Jun said, pleading. "Kausapin mo na siya para hindi ako ang kinukulit mo tungkol dyan sa fake—"

Seul immediately covered his mouth. "Ano ba? Baka marinig ka niya!"

"Tignan mo. Ayaw mo naman talaga sa ganung set-up!" Jun whisper-shouted. "'Kaya please lang, kausapin mo na. Tamang-tama nakaupo siya sa ilalim ng mistletoe. You know the drill, Seul. Grab the opportunity." 

Before she could say anything, Jun already left her and went to the lounge area where their other friends are watching a movie. 

They were having their usual Friday night out in Irene's unit. Seul wondered why does she have a mistletoe, but then she realized that Christmas is already nearly approaching. Maybe, she should start decorating her apartment, too, but for now, she has to deal with her first—Joy.

She quickly grabbed two bottles of beer from the kitchen and slowly approached Joy, who was sitting at the bench on the balcony. Joy just slightly turned to her, but quickly looked back at the front. Seul noticed how Joy shivered when the cold wind brushed against her skin. She was pondering about whether to hold her hand or not. In the end, she chose the latter.

"Uupo ka lang ba dyan o ano?" Joy suddenly asked after a few minutes of silence, which made Seul get back from her trance. She was thinking on what to say to Joy, and yet Joy already gave her a sign.

"Ayoko," Joy continued.

Seul's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her heart skipped a bit in nervousness. "H-ha?"

This time, Joy's eyes finally met hers. 

"Kung aalokin mo ko ng beer, ayoko kako," Joy explained. 

Seul just nodded and put down the bottles on the floor. She decided not to drink anymore because Joy will no longer drink.

"Sorry," Seul trailed off. "I'm sorry." 

"Seul, naiintindihan ko naman," Joy replied. She already knew what she's pertaining to—their break-up. "I was once scared, too. Kaya alam ko kung anong nararamdaman mo."

"Still, I'm sorry," she repeated. "I'm sorry for choosing to break-up with you than choose to face this together." 

"I really unders—"

"Stop," Seul cut her off, her eyes began to water. "I already hurt you enough. 'Wag mo ng dagdagan 'yung sakit na nararamdaman mo."

Joy didn't answer anything. She just stared back at her. 

"Mali ko 'to, Joy—"

"Please don't say that," Joy said in her soft, comforting voice.

"Pinangunahan ako ng takot," she said, ignoring her ex's side comment. Tears fell down on her cheeks in an instant. "Inisip ko lang kung ano 'yung sinabi nila Mama, lalo na ni Papa sa'kin. 'Yung sasabihin nila—ng ibang tao kapag nalaman nila ang atin."

She blew out some air, trying to calm her heart beating erratically as if it wants to jump out of her chest. She still remembers what her parents said when one of the children of her mother's friend was gay. It wasn't a good memory.

"Joy, hindi ka ba natatakot?" she asked as soon as she opened her eyes. "Hindi ka ba natatakot na baka hindi ka tanggapin ng mga magulang mo o ng ibang tao?" 

Seul witnessed how a genuine smile formed at Joy's face.

"Sa tingin ko, ang mahalaga naman ay tanggap natin ang sarili natin," she said. "Pero kahit naman na ganun, 'di pa rin mawawala 'yung takot, Seul. Pero kapag naaalala ko na nandyan naman sila—ikaw," she said, her smile grew bigger. "Nababawasan 'yung nararamdaman kong takot." 

After what happened at their last beach trip, they first decided to hide their relationship from everyone even their friends. But eventually, they have decided to open up to their friends. They weren't expecting that it will be a nice discussion, but their friends had welcomed them with open arms.

Seul cried even more. Joy couldn't help but to hold her hand and brought it to her lips, slightly kissing it. Her other hand went to Seul's face and wiped her tears.

"Inuna ko sila. Inisip ko sila. Inuna ko 'yung sarili. Ang inisip ko lang ay kung anong mararamdaman ko. Pero ikaw—" Seul paused for a moment. "Pero ikaw, hindi ko inisip kung anong mararamdaman mo." 

"Joy, they've said that this is just a phase," Seul added what her father had kept on telling her. "That I should like boys because men are for women and vice versa." 

"Seul—"

"And I hated for convincing myself that it was the truth, when my heart says otherwise," she continued. "Joy, ikaw pa rin—ikaw lang talaga," Seulgi suddenly blurted out. "I love you. I still do—no, I never stopped, Joy."

Joy couldn't processed what she just heard.

"Alam ko, Joy, I told you already to move on. I pushed you away," Seul continued. "And that was the worst decision I had in my life—letting you go. Joy, mahal—"

Joy didn't know what to answer, so instead of words, she motioned her lips towards hers. With every moment of her mouth against her soft lips, she tried to pour everything she's feeling for her. 

"Mahal din kita, Seul," Joy said after pulling away from their breathtaking kiss. "Mahal na mahal."

And just a few moments after that, they both heard loud screams from the inside. Their cheeks flushed when they had realized that their friends was watching them.

"Kasalan na!" Baekhyun shouted that made everyone laughed. Well, Seul and Joy blushed even more.


End file.
